Naruto: The Sage Of Power
by ninjasaid13
Summary: Naruto gets a different rinnegan from the the canon. It is up to Naruto to save the world from great evil, the juubi. Chapter 3 update in 10/19/13
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! if i did i would not be making fan fiction, Same goes for all the other chapters!

Okay everybody this is my first fanfic so I feel free to criticism.. I'm making a Naruto rinnegan fanfic 

The peace reigned throughout the hidden Leaf-village of Konoha. Long have this small town and its inhabitants lived in prosperity, and everyone and all enjoyed their lives. Ever since the monster Kyuubi, a nine-tailed demon fox, was sealed away – after years of rampage – all have been peaceful, well... except for the kid with and orange jumpsuit...

"Hah you never catch me!" Naruto said with at least 10 chunin's, jounin's and anbu's chasing him. Naruto is jumping building to building avoiding anbu and all the others because of the prank he made on the hokage monument.

Then there was a man in his 20ties, tan skin as well; black hair tied in a spiky, short ponytail; and with a scar across his nose(A/N:I think it's a birthmark), dressed like the men chasing the troublemakers appeared in front of Naruto.

His name is Iruka Umino or as Naruto refers to him as Iruka-Sensei

The boy started to panic, "GAH! Iruka-sensei! Don´t scare me like that!"

"How do you plan to lead an entire village when you do nothing but cause trouble and skip classes!" Iruka sensei told the young blond boy.

Naruto was hauled back to in Konoha´s school for ninja-training – after Iruka had brought back a complaining and fully dressed Naruto, and given the class a lecture – everyone was about to be checked if they had learned to do a Ninjutsu technique. Before they began, however, the two men burst into the classroom.

"Iruka!" one of them said.

"We want to complain about one of your students," the other stated.

"Don´t worry, Naruto has been restricted and will get his punishment later," Iruka replied.

**(10 Minutes later)** (A/N): (Typing that part became a troublesome Paragraph.)

"Okay, class, today we are gonna see if you learned the Transformation Technique. All of you are going to transform into a complete version of me, so get in line," Iruka ordered, and everyone walked up in a line and awaited their respective turns. One student walked up in front of Iruka, made a hand-seal and suddenly smoke surrounded the student, and when the smoke cleared… a second Iruka appeared!

Smoke surrounded the fake Iruka, and the student appeared once again. Naruto stepped up, a little nervous.

This won´t be fun, he thought and did the hand-seal. The smoke from before surrounded Naruto… but while it drifted away, something was different.

Instead of another complete Iruka, There was a Gelatinous, Ghostly and ugly version of Iruka

His face was formed in anger. "STOP I SAID A COMPLETE VERSION OF ME!" Iruka nearly roared and popped blood vessels because he thought this was Naruto way of tricking Iruka. Iruka looked at Naruto after calming down "At least you tried unlike last time" Iruka said remembering the anti-pervert jutsu Naruto invented.

Naruto was later found hanging from the Hokage Stone Faces – a Mount Rushmore-like mountain of the four earlier rulers of Konoha – and scrubbing all the paint away, Iruka watching over him.

"You don´t get to go home before you are done." Iruka reminded him.

"I don´t care! No one´s waiting for me at home!" Naruto replied bitterly. It was true; he had no family to care for him.

Iruka felt pity in his while looking and said "Naruto if you finish cleaning the hokage monument im going to get you some Ramen!"

Naruto was surprised at that statement, and quickly lightened up. "Really?!" he exclaimed happily and Iruka nodded Then he rubbed faster than you can say Miso Ramen.

**At Ramen Ichiraku**

He went over to the counter of the store and sat on a bar stool. "Four bowl of pork ramen for me!" he ordered aloud.

Meanwhile, Iruka asked Naruto, "You do know who the Hokage is, right?"

"Yeah, of course!" he responded, "Those who gets the title Hokage is the town´s greatest ninjas, right?" his eyes then shone with admiration, "Especially the Fourth Hokage was a hero! He saved the town from that fox demon." "Yes, but why did you vandalize their monument?"

"I want to work to deserve the title…" Naruto pointed his chopsticks at Iruka, "…and become the best Hokage ever! Then I´ll get all the admiration!" Iruka looked at him with a surprised look, while Naruto folded his hands and said "By the way, I have a request," Naruto said

"Another bowl?!" Iruka guessed since he already had Four.

"No, I wanna try your headband."

Iruka laughed, "Sorry, that´s a no-go. Only ninjas who had passed the school can wear these. So, let´s hope you pass the test tomorrow."

**1 Day Later**

The following morning, all students had arrived in class, and were listening to Iruka about the exam.

"As the exam test, you have to perform the Shadow Clone Technique. I want you all to make two doubles of yourselves," he explained.

Naruto, was incredibly nervous. Oh, no! My weak point! He thought.

"When I call your names, you go to the examination room"

After some of the students went examination room,Later, it was Naruto´s turn. He walked into the room, performed the hand-seal, the puff of smoke appeared…

…and when it cleared, on the floor, right next to him, lay a pale, unconscious clone of him.

Naruto knew what happened, and went wide-eyed. To prove his assumption, Iruka yelled, "Failure!" "Oh, don´t be so rough on him, Iruka," the other man said, "It is his third time, after all, and he actually made a clone this time. Can´t you let him pass?" Naruto thought there was hope, but, "It won't do, Mizuki," Iruka replied, "The others made at least two other clones. He only made one, and it blows. We can´t let it slide."

Naruto was angered by that statement.

Later, all the students´ parents met them at the school to congratulate them. The only one´s parents who wasn´t there, was Naruto´s. Not just because he flunked his exam, but also because they weren´t alive. "Everyone knew you werent going to pass the exam so why try?" said Sakura and in unison "I hope i go in Sasuke-kun team!" "Not if i go in his team first" said the Blond Girl Ino.

"Congrats´ son, now you´re a real man!" one of the fathers praised. One of the other men looked at Naruto, who was sitting on a swing. "Hey, isn´t that the kid that always fail?" he asked.

"Yeah, it might be the best," another replied, "Think if he becomes a ninja… He is after all…"

The first man shushed the other, "Don´t talk about that now!" A fat boned or fat Choji talked to him and said "Why are people talking to you like that? I wish you could have passed.

"Naruto-kun i-im sorry y-ou didn't pass" said the Dark blue shy Hyuuga girl, Hinata Hyuuga to be exact.

Then Sasuke came, While to busy care he said "You failed, no surprise there Dobe"

"Shut up teme I'll get it next time" "Yeah like never" said the ignorant Uchiha

Naruto was starting to dwell deeper into his sadness, and then a certain chunin named Mizuki came to him.

"Naruto," he started, "I want to talk with you, Mizuki approached Naruto from behind "Sure thing, Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto replied and stood up. "Okay bye Naruto!" said the fat-boned kid.

Meanwhile, Iruka was talking to someone, when the Third Hokage – an old man in a white robe and a big, red hat, the current leader of Konoha – called out to him. "Iruka, we need to talk."

** At the Rooftop**

Mizuki and Naruto were later found sitting on a rooftop, talking.

"I know you find Iruka as a strict and demanding teacher," Mizuki explained, "but he had a rough life. His parents died when he was only a child." "He´s always picking on me…" Naruto mumbled. "He might think you´re like him, and wants the best for you, since you´re also an orphan."

"I just want to pass." Mizuki looked at him and stood up. "Fine then… Let me tell you a secret."

**Later**

Later that night, Iruka was at home, laying on his bed and remembering what was said to him. "Iruka," the Third Hokage said, "I understand your emotions, but he´s just like you."

He then remembered his past. More specifically, 12 years ago, when the Kyuubi was attacking Konoha, how he was forced to flee from the beast and leave his parents to die, how malicious the beast´s eyes looked…

A knocking on the door broke his train of thought. He went over to the door, and upon opening it, he saw a slightly panicking Mizuki on the other side. "What´s wrong?" he asked.

"We need to hurry to the Hokage!" Mizuki responded, "Naruto have stolen the Scroll of Seals!"

Upon hearing this, Iruka was shocked, and they hurried to the Hokage´s residence.

Meanwhile, in the forest surrounding the town, Naruto had run off to a clearing, and was reading the scroll. "Let´s see… 'How to make a Shadow Clone,' Why start with something I can´t do!" he grumbled aloud. Many ninjas had gathered outside of the Hokage´s house, all angry at Naruto. "This time he´ll get fiercely punished!" one of them yelled.

"It is a dangerous scroll, the First Hokage have sealed," the Hokage stated, "It can have horrible consequences if abused." He then looked at the other ninjas, "The scroll has been missing for half a day. Hurry! Find Naruto!" he ordered, and the ninjas sped off.

Maybe he´s in the forest, Iruka thought, and set off to the forest. Mizuki, in the meanwhile, jumped through the village, with a smirk on his face. I´ll tell the whole town! Once they know he took the Scroll of Seals, he´s toast!

Naruto was found out of breath and bruised, slumped against a tree. He had been practicing techniques from the scroll. Iruka then arrived and looked at him with a smile. "Ha! I found you!" he gloated.

"Nah-ah! I found you, lruka-sensei!" Naruto retaliated. "IDIOT! I found you!" Iruka yelled.

"I´ve learned a new trick! If I can do it, would you then please let me pass?" So, that´s where he got those wounds from, Iruka thought. Then he noticed the Giant scroll on Naruto´s back. "Where´d you get that from?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it," Naruto answered confusedly.

Iruka was surprised. Mizuki…? He had little time to think about it, when his senses alerted him. He punched Naruto out of the way, and spun around to block a bunch of kunai – ninja knives – from hurting him badly. Naruto looked around, and spotted Mizuki on a branch, in a throwing stance, with a big shuriken – a ninja star – on his back.

"So, it was you, Mizuki!" Iruka said while pulling a kunai out of his leg.

Mizuki looked at Naruto. "Give me that scroll, Naruto!" he ordered calmly. Naruto looked confused. "Hey, what the hell is going on!" he asked bewildered. "Don´t, under any circumstances, give him that scroll!" cried Iruka.

"It´s a dangerous scroll, that describe He then spotted Naruto and yelled to him. "Naruto, give me the scroll! Quick! We can´t let Mizuki have it!" Naruto stopped at a branch…

**After running away from Mizuki**

Naruto punched the traitor chunin, With a puff of smoke, Mizuki reverted back to his normal form. "How did you know I wasn´t Iruka?" he asked. Naruto chuckled. "´Cause I saw you transform." He then transformed, revealing him to be Iruka, then the real Naruto came and he look at both Iruka and Mizuki.

"Mizuki used you to get it for himself!" "Naruto, you don´t want that scroll," said Mizuki calmly, "What you really want is the truth."

Iruka´s eyes widened. "Oh, no you don´t!" he yelled at Mizuki, Mizuki ignored him. "You know about the demon fox, which was sealed 12 years ago, right?" he closed his eyes, "Back then, a law was made…"

"A law…?" wondered Naruto. "Yes, a law… that you weren´t to know about," Mizuki began chuckling. "Please, tell me what that law was," Naruto pleaded. Mizuki gave a nasty smile. "A law that forbid to state, that Naruto is the demon fox," he answered calmly.

Naruto was shocked when he heard this. "Stop talking!" Iruka snapped.

"You were sealed away by the late Hokage, and everyone have been lying to you ever since! You have noticed that they all hate you!" Mizuki removed the shuriken and prepared to throw it. "And the same goes for Iruka! He hates you, just like anyone else!"

Iruka looked sadly at Naruto, as he denied all that was said to him.

Mizuki smirked. "You can do whatever you want, thanks to that scroll," he answered, "Of course a demon would use that power!"

Iruka narrowed his eyes and lowered his head. "Yes, a demon would," he replied, "But Naruto´s not a demon… he´s my best student and friend... "He´s Naruto Uzumaki!"

Mizuki got really mad "I said I'll kill you later but never mind that... YOU CAN DIE NOW!" said Mizuki

"Die demon!" "No one will ever show you respect to you!" Mizuki threw the shuriken at Naruto, "The scroll was used to seal you away!" Iruka quickly jumped on Naruto, an the shuriken hit him instead! It was now sticking out of his back, while he coughed up blood. The other three were shocked at seeing this. "Why…?" asked Naruto in a whisper.

"I´ve… always been alone and sad… because I had no mom or dad…" Iruka explained, "I acted like a clown, to get some attention. I couldn't´ do anything I was proud of. No one would have noticed me if I didn´t do it," he sighed, "It was tough… and you must´ve felt the same way," he was crying now, "Forgive me Naruto… if I´ve done my work any better, then this would´ve never happen."

Naruto looked at Iruka, and then he got up and then he looked at Mizuki. Mizuki jumped over to the damaged teacher and the cat-boy, laughing. "Naruto isn´t one to suddenly change his mind," he said, "He´ll use the scroll to get revenge on the town," he then looked.

The ground started shaking Naruto eyes were glowing, instead of his bright blue eyes they were replaced by a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irides and sclerae.

He unlocked.. **The** **RINNEGAN!**

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto roared

"I am not a demon, I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto snapped and all the clones charged at Mizuki.

**"12 Heavenly Gate: Ten no Ken!" **Naruto yelled as he did sets of hand seals.

Iruka eyes widen as he saw this, Mizuki fell down the tree and became unconscious when Naruto hit him with his jutsu.

**Hokage Chambers**

_"What is this kekkai genkai?" The Hokage thought "This must be made an S ranked secret" _the Hokage is going to a little talk after Naruto comes to him.

**Back to Naruto**

Iruka then smiled, "Naruto, close your eyes. I´ve got something for you."

**Hokage (P.O.V ****)**

Back in the village, the Hokage stepped out of his house, to the angry mass of ninjas.

"Do not worry any longer," he assured them, "Naruto´s coming back."

"Can I open my eyes now?" Naruto asked. "Yes, you may," answered Iruka.

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw that his sensei had removed his headband and placed it on Naruto´s forehead.

"Congratulations!" Iruka praised, "You passed you exam. How about we celebrate with ramen on my account?" "That's great Iruka-sensei, but i have a teensy tinsy request to tell you" "what is it" Naruto?" Iruka said "Can you take me to the hospital" "Wha-" before Iruka could finish his sentence naruto fell unconscious.

"We had a long day huh Naruto, you deserve your rest... you deserve it" said Iruka staring at unconscious form of Naruto. 

**12 Heavenly Gate: Ten no Ken - **(**天の拳**) Literally meaning **Heavenly Fist **is an taijutsu attack which requires a huge amount of chakra inside his fist when the jutsu hits the opponent the opponent begins to vibrate and go into a coma if the attack has twice the chakra put into it... it _may _kill the opponent. This attack can destroy a person soul if used to its full potential. This can only be used by rinnegan user to it full potential. If a taijutsu user uses this jutsu the user might die, if an experinced and trained taijutsu uses this jutsu it can only use a small percentage of its power. (A/N): This Technique is made by Ninjasaid13 which is me (:

**The Shadow Clone Technique**, is a technique that was developed by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the actual person even by dōjutsu because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra as the original, and aren't made from any other substance like water clones are for example.


	2. Naruto meets Kakashi

Okay readers this is the _second _Chapter of Naruto the sage of power, i reccomend reading the first chapter to know where this story is leading to. If you had read the first chapter please put reviews of what you thought about it.

** Inside Naruto Mindscape**

_"Where am i?" the blond thought to himself, _in front of him was a cage with a seal in front of it. Inside the cage was a beast with 9 tails and red eyes "Who are you?" said Naruto with fear in his eyes. **"Look Closer" **said the beast inside the cage. Naruto hesitated a bit before coming closer to the cage, inside is what seemed to be a giant fox with 9 tails.

Naruto thought for a bit realizing he was look at THE 9 TAILED BEAST, KYUUBI! "You are the 9 tailed beast?!" said as his eyes widened **"You are Correct Gaki!" "Its about time you found out" **

Naruto got angry looking at the fox who ruined his life the very same beast that made everyone hate him.

"You... your the reason why everyone hate me... I'LL KILL YOU!" **"Good luck with that, you would be dead if it wasn't for this seal created by the yondaime" **Said the demon

"But.. i thought the yondaime killed you!" **"The Yondaime can't kill me even if he tried, i am a Beast of Pure Chakra thus meaning i am Immortal!" "The only way i can be stopped is if i am to be sealed inside a child, you are the lesser vessel i've been forced to be inside of all because of the Shinigami" **

_**"This child isn't lesser vessel i shall train him in the ways of the sage later, but since he unlocked my creator, The sage of six path Dojutsu he isn't a weakling to be reckoned, but i won't tell him that" thought the strongest bijuu. **_

"Pure Chakra? what is that?" **"Do not mistake me for saint boy, i would kill you if i had the chance" "But for now... WAKE UP!"**

** Outside of the Mindscape**

Naruto Woke up and found himself inside a hospital with the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi which naruto refers to him as 'Old Man' near him.

"Your finally awake" said Sarutobi "How long was i out?" "About 4 to 7 hours, i could be wrong" "What happened last night... i don't remember" "Do you know anything about last night" The hokage asked "Well... i remember learning a new jutsu on the scroll and... HIM!"

"Who?" "Mizuki, he is traitor" "Don't worry naruto the Anbu took care of him" he lied well... kinda though they took him to Konoha Prision but naruto was the one who took him down. "Oh im going to be late" said as he remembered he needed to go to the academy. Sarutobi smiled at this.

**Inside The Hokage office**

"You wanted to talk to me Hokage-sama?" Iruka said, The Hokage dismissed the Anbu before talking to Iruka. "Iruka do you know about Naruto Bloodline limit?"

"Yes he unlocked it last night Hokage-sama i must say i have never seen anything like it? Do you know anything about it?" "No but we must keep it a secret if anyone knew it would spread like wildfire and then every shinobi village will be after Naruto this is ranked a S+ secret" "I trust you Iruka-san" said the hokage with trust "I will not tell anyone of this bloodline Hokage-sama" "Good, glad to know that you are protecting Naruto"


End file.
